Aterradoramente Bella
by Machel Andrew
Summary: Conocerse les cambiara la vida… pero muchas veces el miedo al fracaso no ayuda a que el corazón reconozca el verdadero amor… El destino los unió ya una vez, pero volvera a jugar con sus vidas y reencontrarlos de nuevo?
1. Capitulo 1 y 2

**Aterradoramente Bella**

* * *

_Adaptación de una Película Koreana que hace un par de años vi, que en lo personal me encanto, hace poco salió la versión estadounidense de esta misma historia, y ahora se me ocurrió tomar la idea de esta película para hacer el siguiente fic, haber que tal me quedo._

_**Reseña de filme "My Sassy Girl" **_

TITULO ORIGINAL Yeopgijeogin geunyeo (My Sassy Girl)

AÑO 2001

DURACIÓN 143 min.

PAÍS Korea

DIRECTOR Jae-young Kwak

GUIÓN Jae-young Kwak (Novela: Ho-sik Kim)

MÚSICA Johann Pachelbel & Hyun-seok Kim

FOTOGRAFÍA Sung-Bok Kim

REPARTO Tae-hyun Cha, Ji-hyun Jun

PRODUCTORA Shin Cine Communications

GÉNERO Y CRÍTICA Comedia romántica / SINOPSIS: _Basada en las historias anónimas que un joven colgaba en internet. El amor del chico era una jovencita bebedora y de carácter rebelde. Una comedia romántica que estuvo 6 semanas como número uno en la taquilla coreana._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_ ~° Recuerdos °~

Hace ya tres años que ella y yo enterramos aquí en esta colina nuestra caja del tiempo; prometió volvernos a encontrar en este mismo lugar hace un año… pero ella… ella nunca apareció… yo solo decidí esperarla; no sé, si algún día que tendré de nuevo el valor para pasar a la siguiente pagina de mi vida, donde ella solo sea un recuerdo, no sé, si algún día la volveré a ver, si será una simple coincidencia o un encuentro planeado, si solo nos veremos por unos segundos y nos diremos adiós al instante o si nuestro encuentro será para no volvernos a separar…

Bueno por el día de hoy tengo que darme prisa, pronto volveré a visitar este lugar… es tan hermoso… como no volver a ver de nuevo el amanecer en esta bella colina, bajo este enorme y frondoso árbol, rodeado de verdes praderas… tan verdes como sus ojos.

Será por eso que aun sigo frecuentando el sitio, yo creí que la única razón era porque aquí prometimos rencontrarnos, pero no… no solo esa es la razón por la que regreso; como puedo engañarme a mí mismo, si estoy aquí es por este viento que corre libremente por los alrededores igual que su alma… siempre libre… y al ver el intenso verde de esta pradera es volver a ver sus ojos, esos ojos que me regresaron a la vida, esos ojos que ahora solo los veo en mis sueños y recuerdos.

Pero que puedo hacer; solo continuar con la vida y seguir escribiendo en la misma página en la que ella me dejo. Por hoy, basta de melancolías, aun me queda alrededor de una hora de camino hacia chicago… tengo muchos pendientes que hacer, eso de haber tomado las riendas de los negocios si que era mas pesado de lo que llegue a pensar; además de la aburrida junta con los nuevos socios y la comida con mi hermana.

Esa comida me preocupa un poco; cuando entenderá Pauna que no quiero conocer a nadie… pero ella insiste en presentarme a esta chica.

A mi hermanita la adoro; ella es mayor que yo, siempre fue la consentida de mis padres y tíos por ser hija única, hasta que llegue… bueno en realidad no me esperaban, mi madre era aun muy joven cuando nació Pauna, ella tuvo muchos problemas con su embarazo, así que los médicos le dijeron que era poco probable volver a quedar encinta… al paso de los años mi bella hermana se convirtió en una adolecente y después en una hermosa señorita, que termino casándose demasiado joven para el gusto de mis padres… lo que nadie imaginaba es que cuando ella les diera la noticia de que pronto serian abuelos, ellos le tendrían también una sorpresa a ella… en seis cortos meses Pauna tendría un hermanito.

Creo que mi hermana reacciono mejor de lo que pensaban mis padres y cuando nací dice la tía Elroy que era la más feliz aunque no podía ocuparse mucho de mí ya que su embarazo estaba a un par de meses de culminar y ella se cansaba con mucha facilidad, más bien creo que le serví de práctica para cuando naciera su retoño, aun así sé que desde ese momento ella me quiso igual o más que lo que yo la quiero.

Con el nacimiento de mi sobrino Anthony todos estaban felices y también yo por que tenía un compañero de juegos; aunque era muy pequeño para saberlo, creo, además éramos idénticos, muchos creían que era mi hermano gemelo y más cuando a Pauna se le ocurría vestirnos igual… Recuerdo vagamente que en algunas de las reuniones en casa de ella, una de sus amigas le preguntaba quién era la hermosa niña de ojos azules del retrato que colgaba de la pared, yo voltee a ver el dichoso retrato y para mi sorpresa era yo... en ese momento puse atención a él, cosa que jamás había hecho… y mi sorpresa fue que efectivamente Pauna me había vestido de niña… su escusa fue_ "No encontré un par de trajes iguales para niño, pero me gusto tanto el modelito, así que compre el de niño y el de niña… y como Albert tenía el cabello más largo…"_ no quise escuchar lo demás… y en ese momento decidí que nunca dejaría que una mujer escogiera mi ropa y mucho menos diría como vestirme, pero creo que no lo cumplí.

Entre mi sobrino y yo, se puede decir que toda nuestra infancia fue muy unida y más aun cuando mis padres murieron en aquel fatal accidente; aunque no recuerdo muy bien que paso, yo apenas tenía cinco años, pero aun los extraño… – _sigo contándoles mi historia_– después de la muerte de mis padres, Pauna y su esposo se hicieron cargo de mi y ella no solo fue mi hermana si no también mi madre e hizo que el dolor por la ausencia de nuestros queridos padres fuera menos, sé que para ella también fui un consuelo porque a pesar de no tenerlos a ellos, me tuvo a mi y yo siempre la tuve a ella…

Paso el tiempo y entre juegos y travesuras Anthony y yo crecimos juntos, hasta que la tía Elroy decidió hacerse cargo de mi educación y me mando a Escocia para así conocer mejor los orígenes de la familia que algún día tendría que dirigir; si supiera que odio cada vez que toca ese tema.

A pesar de todo no fue tan malo ese cambio de vida, porque Escocia es hermoso y siendo yo un amante nato de la naturaleza, estar en ese lugar no es algo de lo que me pueda quejar; me encantaba pasar los fines de semana en la villa Andrew, las cabalgatas al amanecer y respirar de ese aire puro hicieron de mi adolescencia inolvidable.

Pero si de algo me arrepiento, es de no haber estado con mi hermano del alma en sus últimos años de vida… y eso me duele demasiado…

Fue un día de otoño, cuando al llegar a la villa, Lucy la ama de llaves del lugar, me informo de que la tía Elroy había llamado varias veces y dejo dicho que en cuanto llegara me comunicara con ella o con su esposo George, eso me preocupo un poco ya que ellos no acostumbraban esos comportamientos.

En cuanto Lucy se retiro me dirigí al despacho y telefonee a la casa de mi tía, después de varios intentos en los que nadie me contesto y mi inquietud se acrecentó, George por fin tomo el teléfono pero la noticia que me dio no hizo que mi calma volviera, a pesar que intento hablar con el mayor tacto posible, cada palabra se anclo con gran pesar en mi corazón, la terrible noticia que tal vez era mejor nunca saber: Anthony, mi hermano había muerto al caer de un caballo durante una cacería.

En primera no podía creer ni una sola palabra, pero, como iban a jugar con algo tan serio, realmente no sé que sentí en ese momento, fue una mezcla de sentimientos que aun no puedo explicar, fue dolor, un dolor arrasador mezclado con la rabia de no poder hacer nada, fue tristeza, una tristeza llena de melancolía al llenar mi mente de los momentos que ya no volverán nunca más; por unos instantes el silencio me embargo, era como caer al borde de un precipicio, es cierto, ya me había pasado algo muy similar cuando perdí a mis padres, pero era tan niño, y al pensar en ellos la recordé a ella… y sin darme cuenta una fuerza nació en mi, todo por la persona más querida por mi… ella… la persona quien estaba sufriendo aun más que yo… mi hermana… mi querida Pauna, y sin dudarlo le dije a George que estaría en Chicago lo más pronto posible.

Las horas fueron interminables… el aeropuerto un caos total, los vuelos estaban repletos, además de la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad y yo ahí en medio de esa tempestad sin encontrar una manera de irme al lado de mi familia… No pude llegar a tiempo para despedirme de Anthony, pero hice lo posible por ser de nuevo el consuelo de ella, al principio todo fue muy difícil para toda la familia, pero un día ella nos sorprendió con su actitud dando ánimos a cada uno de nosotros y demostrándonos que la vida sigue, intento regalarnos su mejor sonrisa y aunque todos creían que ella estaba bien, yo sabía que no era así del todo, a sus ojos les faltaba un brillo que antes tenían, su voz no sonaba igual, y como iba a ser la vida igual para ella, después de perder a un hijo, a su único hijo, era algo imposible de superar pero con gran fortaleza siguió viviendo; su vida desde entonces la ha dedicado a los pequeños huérfanos de un hogar cercano a Lakewood que desde antes, cuando yo era niño ella ayudaba, también visita a los enfermos de algunos hospitales, siempre llevándoles una poca de distracción, sé que alguien la acompañaba, al parecer una chica que fue novia de mi sobrino, pero nunca eh tenido el gusto de conocerla.

Cuando Pauna y su esposo volvieron a vivir en su casa, esa casa que yo alguna vez habite, donde estaban los recuerdos de la vida de Anthony, todos tuvimos un poco de miedo, pensamos que su estado de ánimo decaería, pero ella nos demostró que era fuerte y que estar ahí no le hacía daño, al contrario la animaba y la hacía sonreír al llenarse de tan gratos recuerdos, tantos momentos que resguardaron aquellas paredes, ella muchas veces me ha dicho, que estar ahí es volver a sentir que tiene a su par de niños inquietos, haciendo mil travesuras y escondiéndose después detrás de los muebles…_ "No te preocupes mi querido Albert, en cierta forma siento que aquí, él me acompaña, y que aun cuando no lo vemos, siempre cuidara de nosotros, de su familia, él vive en cada uno de nosotros, en ti que fuiste su hermano, en mi que fue y es parte de mi ser, en su padre a quien tanto respeto y en este hermoso jardín lleno de rosas que tanto amo..." _las palabras de mi querida Pauna nunca las voy a olvidar…

Y era verdad estar en esa casa, era sentirlo a él, y más en su jardín, entre sus rosales, el delicado perfume de esas rosas blancas era algo especial, fue su creación, y creo que fueron las que más amo.

Yo me quede a vivir en la casa que alguna vez fue de mis padres junto a mi tía Elroy y a mi tío George que más que nada es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo es por ello que prefiero llamarlo solo George; reanude mis estudios y la vida solo siguió su curso… hasta aquel día…

* * *

**_Capitulo 2 ~°_** Bruja – Hada°~

_Hasta aquel día... Como olvidarlo..._

**_Flash Back..._**

–_Albert tienes días que no vas a ver a Pauna…_

–_No es porque no quiera tía, solo que nunca la encuentro en su casa, además no entiende que yo no quiero conocer a nadie por el momento y ella insiste tanto…_

–_Hijo compréndela, ella solo te quiere ver feliz, además creo que le hace mucho bien verte… te pareces tanto a Anthony…_

–_Intentare ir hoy después de la universidad tía… Pero antes le llamare para ver si está en casa, te parece._

–_Está bien hijo, cuídate mucho entonces…_

Salí casi huyendo de mi tía, aunque no acostumbraba a ser impuntual, ese día me había dormido más de la cuenta, así que tenía que correr si quería llegar a clases. El día en la universidad fue como siempre y un poco antes de entrar a mi última clase, telefoneé a Pauna y me dijo que estaba esperando a una amiga y me invitaba a comer con ellas… sabía bien la intención de mi hermanita, así que decidí no ir, y mejor opte por pasar la tarde con mis primos Stear y Archie, estuvimos platicando hasta tarde en un pequeño bar, más que tomar algunos tragos no la pasamos jugando billar aunque en cuestiones de jugadas Stear es el mejor de los tres. La tarde era agradable a pesar de que aun me acompañaba un sentimiento de culpa por no ir a mi cita en mi hermanita, sabía bien que no tardaría mucho en que me llamaran y me reclamaran mi acción y así fue… estaba a mitad de un tiro cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar…

–_Diga…–_ era mi tía

–_Albert donde estas…?_ – no dejo que le contestara y prosiguió– _Pauna me dijo que le llamaste y te invito a comer y no fuiste… ¿Donde estas?_– creo por su tono que está molesta y preocupada…

–_Tía estoy con Stear y Archie, ya sabes cuidando de ellos…_– claro que no le diría en donde estoy junto a sus queridos hijos porque si lo hiciera los chicos me matan y ella me remata.

–_Quiero que vayas con Pauna en este momento entendiste… y diles a ese par que regresen a casa ahora… _– dijo antes de colgar.

Siempre tan autoritaria… era buena mujer no lo puedo negar, pero siempre quería tener el control de todo, aunque mis primos no podrían ser un dolor de cabeza para ella, Stear que es el mayor es una excelencia académica y el mejor portado, su único defecto son esos experimentos locos que se le ocurren y que nos usa como sus conejillos de indias y Archie es muy buen tipo, no tan inteligente como su hermano pero se defiende, aunque también tiene un defecto, es perfeccionista en cuanto a su apariencia y les puedo asegurar que dura mucho más que una mujer arreglándose. Tengo mucho en común con ellos, sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran casi unos bebes y quedaron bajo la tutela de la tía Elroy, ella y George después de no poder tener hijos adoptaron a los hermanos Cornwell para brindarles una verdadera familia.

En cuanto termine la llamada, solo me limite a darles el recado a los chicos y me encamine a dirección del subterráneo, definitivamente tengo que ir pensando en comprar un automóvil, pero no quiero aceptar el dinero de la familia para comprarme lo que suelo llamar lujos, así que seguiré ahorrando y algún día lo tendré… eso espero…

El viajecito en el tranvía no fue muy cómodo que digamos, además que todo el camino tuve que ir parado… siento mis piernas dormidas de ir en la misma posición, el subterráneo iba hasta el tope y no había manera de moverse ni un centímetro, pero ya ni lamentarse es bueno, cuando por fin baje en la estación, me dirigí hacia el suburbio donde vive Pauna, iba un poco cansado pero la noche era tan bella que decidí caminar un poco en vez de tomar un taxi, y así fue como su vida y la mía se cruzaron.

Mientras iba admirando la belleza de la luna de Octubre reflejada en las aguas del tranquilo lago del parque por donde caminaba, mi atención fue robada por una bella joven de melena rizada y rubia, la chica parecía inquieta y mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el lago, enjuagaba sus blancas manos en el agua, poco a poco mi andar me acerco a ella… era algo extraño pero mi mirada no se podía separar de ella, y fue entonces cuando escuche su voz… cerca de la orilla del lago se encontraban un par de bancas donde unos muchachos charlaban mientras junto a ellos paseaban una pareja de ancianitos buscando un lugar donde reposar; la rubia observo a los chicos y luego su mirada se dirigió hacia los ancianos, en su frente aparecieron un par de arrugas al fruncir el ceño y su gesto era de una persona sumamente enfurecida, con un movimiento ágil se paró en seco y casi corrió hacia las bancas…

–_Hey… ustedes… idiotas… que no ven que ellos necesitan las bancas para descansar, no les han enseñados a respetar a las personas mayores…_

El grupo de chicos solo la miraban algunos con gestos atónitos y otros más un poco burlones por el atrevimiento de la joven, y yo a la distancia me preguntaba como un ángel podía llegar a ser una especie de demonio tan fácilmente… pero que pensaba, no puedo comparar con un demonio a esa chica que defendía una razón justa.

–_No van hacer nada… muévanse de aquí… largo…_ – exigió la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a golpear a los muchachos que estaban frente a ella… aun cuando no les gusto mucho la idea de una chica ganándoles la partida, los chicos se levantaron a regañadientes y se alejaron del lugar… la joven volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al par de viejecillos que tenían sus ojos abiertos como un par de platos por el comportamiento de aquella chiquilla, pero al mismo tiempo el agradecimiento ante la acción de la joven se dibujaba en sus rostros… igual de sorprendido que la pareja me encontraba yo, sencillamente me sentí hechizado por el hada de rizos dorados… – _Es toda suya abuelos…_– dijo la rubia señalando la banca ahora vacía…– _venga le ayudo…_– sin esperar una negativa tomo el brazo de la mujer y la ayudo a sentarse, el anciano las siguió y se sentó junto a su esposa…

–_Gracias jovencita…_ – dijo el anciano apoyando una de sus manos sobre su bastón y con la otra tomaba la mano de la anciana y brindándole una mirada llena de amor.

–_Gustas sentarte con nosotros pequeña…–_la dulce voz de la anciana se dejo escuchar.

–_No tienen nada que agradecer abuelos… es muy lindo verlos así tan contentos…_– la joven se percato del amor que desprendía la pareja de viejecitos y el cariño y delicadeza con la que ambos se trataban… – _tan llenos de amor…_ –de sus ojos se comenzaron asomar las lagrimas pero antes que sus acompañantes se dieran cuenta– _bueno señores los dejo descansar… hasta luego…_ – y con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa la chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su antiguo puesto, volvió a observar el lago…

Yo seguía bajo el embrujo de aquella bella hada, continúe caminando pero ahora inconsciente de que mis pasos se dirigían a ella, fue casi imposible que mi andar fuera sigiloso ya que el otoño había hecho de las suyas cubriendo de cientos de hojas secas los prados y mis pisadas eran acompañadas de los pequeños grujidos de las aquellas hojas.

Mientras tanto ella miraba como al arrojar pequeñas piedritas las ondas que se creaban en el agua deformaban su reflejo una y otra vez, vi como su cuerpo se tenso y se abrazó a ella mismo por un instante, después viro como queriendo tomar su mochila pero de nuevo su cuerpo se volvió a tensar y fue cuando sus ojos se percataron de mi presencia, solo era poco menos de dos metros lo que nos separaba, su mirada me recorrió, yo intente sonreírle pero mi poca concentración se termino cuando vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su respiración se volvió agitada, su cuerpo comenzó a templar y de un momento a otro no pudo más y se desvaneció al tiempo que casi como en un suspiro murmuro algo antes de caer al lago…

–_Mi amor…–_ aquellas dos breves palabras taladraron mi mente…

**Continuara…**

**Machel Andrew**


	2. Capitulo 3 y 4

**Aterradoramente Bella**

* * *

___Adaptación de una Película Koreana "My Sassy Girl" que hace un par de años vi, que en lo personal me encanto, hace poco salió la versión estadounidense de esta misma historia, y ahora se me ocurrió tomar la idea de esta película para hacer el siguiente fic, haber que tal me quedo._

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_ ~° El comienzo °~

_–Mi amor…– aquellas dos breves palabras taladraron mi mente…_

Me quede petrificado, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella y logre escuchar a la perfección como me había llamada, pero al ver cómo caía y se sumergía en aquellas aguas reaccione y me lanzo tras de ella para sacarla de ahí…

A pesar de que todo pasó en un poco tiempo, para mí los segundos fueron horas mientras la chica no reaccionaba, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que la cordura me abandonaba…

_–Te tienes que hacer cargo de ella muchachito…–_ me decía el anciano

_–Señor pero yo no…_

_–No lo niegues, si escuchamos perfectamente cómo te llamo…_– menciono la mujer al acercase a nosotros…– _Por dios!, pobre niña esta temblando.._– la ancianita se quito su chal y la cubrió– _deberías de cuidarla mejor jovencito… ves que es cierto lo que te digo James, estos jóvenes de ahora no son como los caballeros de antes… sabrá dios que le hizo este muchacho a la pobre criatura para que reaccionara así al verlo…_– balbució la mujer enfurecida a su esposo…

Iba a replicar ese último comentario… no era justo que pensaran lo peor de mi, siendo que no sabía ni el nombre de la joven que ahora tenía en brazos, pero me detuve al ver que la rubia comenzaba a reaccionar y al abrir sus ojos contemple la más bella de las miradas que jamás había visto, si pensé alguna vez que Pauna tenía unos bellos ojos, ahora ya no era así, es cierto las dos tenían los ojos verdes, pero los ojos de esta pequeña pecosa eran de un verde aun más intenso, eran un par de deslumbrantes esmeraldas, si antes me había hechizado, ahora simplemente me tenía a sus pies…

_–Como te sientes jovencita?..._ – le preguntaron en unísono el par de ancianos

_–Un… un poco… débil y tengo frío…_– parloteo con dificultad, aun cuando prestaba atención a lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, no podía despegar la vista de mi y eso me halago un poco – _Puedes llevarme a casa por favor…_– murmullo

_–Anda jovencito, has algo bien y lleva esta niña su hogar… cuídala mucho, es tan bella… pero muévete que va a pescar un resfriado con esa ropa…_

_–Pero señora… yo no sé…_

_–No pongas peros muchachito…_

_–Vamos mi amor…_ – y de nuevo esas palabras daban un vuelco a mi corazón, enderece mi cuerpo y ayude a la muchacha a ponerse de pie, tome su mochila y cuando comenzábamos a caminar, ella se detuvo y me volvió a mirar…

_–De quien es…?–_ me pregunto señalando el chal que la cubría.

_–Es mío muchachita, pero ahora lo necesitas más que yo…_

_–No señora, no es necesario… tome…_

_–No te preocupes pequeña que nuestra casa está muy cerca, así que pronto nos resguardaremos de frio de la noche, y a ti aun te queda un largo camino que recorrer…_

_–Pero señora…_

_–Algún día me lo regresaras…_– dijo la anciana

_–Se lo prometo abuela…_

Y así emprendimos el camino, un nuevo camino para ambos, pero ahora, un camino juntos…

Pronto pare un taxi y cuando el conductor pregunto hacia donde se dirigían, ella solo digo "al centro por favor…" y se acurruco a mi lado, pocos minutos después, la joven dormía plácidamente, en vano fueron los intentos que hice para despertarla, y ahora que haría, la chica estaba dormida, yo no tenía idea de donde vivía ella y el taxi se aproximaba ya al centro de la ciudad…

Al ver que a ella no se despertaría con nada, decidí pedir al conductor que nos dejara en un hotel, y ahí me encontraba ahora con una joven que estaba profundamente dormida en mis brazos, y aparte llevaba encima mis cosas y las de ella, como pude entre al lugar.

_–Buenas noches señor... le puedo ayudar en algo… _– pregunto el hombre que estaba tras el mostrador.

_–Buenas noches, si claro, tendrá alguna habitación doble disponible, es decir con camas gemelas, mi… mi hermana y yo hemos tenido un viaje muy largo y como vera ella no aguanto más y se durmió…_

_–Oh ya veo, deje reviso… _– después de un momento…– _disculpe no contamos con una habitación dúplex disponible, pero tenemos con camas matrimoniales, cree que a su hermana le moleste compartirla con usted._

Hice mentalmente cuentas del dinero que traía y definitivamente no me alcanzaba para rentar dos cuartos.

_–Espero que no le moleste _– dije al hombre y sobre todo lo pensé al verla.

_–Tome este es la llave, pero ocupo sus datos._

_–Por favor me permite ir a dejarla a la habitación y en un momento regreso para registrarme…_

_–Está bien… Lucas…_– llamo a un chico que se encontraba en la sala del recibidor…

_–Si papá…_

_–Ayuda al señor con esas mochilas, toma esta es su llave…_

_–Claro, por aquí amigo…_– dijo al tomar mi mochila y la de ella.

Y así el muchacho me llevo a la habitación que contaba con una cama, un cuarto de baño, al fondo un tocador y al lado de la ventana se encontraba un pequeño sillón, el lugar era sencillo pero muy limpio y acogedor…

Al entrar la coloque en la cama y me dirigí de nuevo a la recepción para terminar con el registro y pagar la noche en el lugar, al regresar al cuarto me tome con una visión hermosa.

La vi de nuevo ahí recostada en la cama pero ya no llevaba puesta la ropa con la que la deje, ahora cubría con un saco su cuerpo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sus piernas eran perfectas, largas y bien formadas, su piel nívea y parecía ser tan suave como el terciopelo, su rostro era casi angelical, de facciones suaves y bien delineadas, unas espesas pestañas que con sus ojos cerrados eran más notorias, la pequeña nariz respingaba y decorada con tenues marcas de pecas casi desvanecidas, y esos labios carnosos de tono rojizo, los rizos rubios de su cabello esparcidos por la almohada, en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa acompañada con el color rosado de sus mejillas, hacia que se viera hermosa, intente salir del embrujo en que me encontraba así que mejor fui a tomar un baño, mi ropa también estaba empapada y yo sí que no tenía que ponerme.

Entre al cuarto de baño y lo primero que me encuentre fue su ropa tendida por todos lados, me sonroje un poco al ver también parte de su ropa intima, me pregunte si algo mas penoso ocurriría.

En el lugar encontré un par de batas de baño, así que me desvestí y tome una, salí para hacer una llamada al lobby esperando que nos pudieran ayudar.

_–Buenas noches, sé que ofrece algo señor…_

_–Buenas noches, sí señor, cuentan con algún servicio de lavandería, lo que pasa es que la ropa de mi hermana y la mía están empapadas y sucias por un pequeño incidente y no sé si me puedan ayudar aquí a lavarlas y secarlas?_

_–Claro señor, en un momento mando a mi hijo a recoger sus pertenencias y en un par de horas las tendremos listas, en el baño encontrara una canasta para ropa, podría colocarla en él y entregársela a mi muchacho._

_–Por supuesto y muchas gracias_

_–Estamos para servirle_

Regrese al Baño y recogí todo para tenerlo listo en cuento llegaran por el dichoso canasto, cuando el chico se llevo nuestras ropas, aproveche para tomar mi tan esperada ducha y ahí permanecí un buen rato, al salir volví a cubrirme con la bata y recordé a mi hermana… "la real".

_–Porque siempre que planeo ir a verte Pauna… tiene que pasarme algo…_– pensaba – _por dios!, Pauna… la había olvidado, me matara… tengo que llamarle…_ –rápidamente tome mi móvil y marque su número.

_–William... ¿Donde estas?_

_–No puede ser esta molesta…_– pensaba el rubio– _Perdona hermanita, solo que al ir a tu casa me encontré con… con un viejo amigo que ocupaba ayuda y aquí me tienes haciéndola de mecánico junto con el… te prometo que voy mañana si…_

_–Sabes jovencito… no se porque pero no te creo ni una palabra…_

_–Por favor Pau te estoy diciendo la verdad…_– Bueno parte de la verdad se decía a si mismo…

_–Estaba bien, creo que eres bastante grande para saber lo que haces, pero no quiero escusas mañana, tengo tantas ganas de verte…_

_–Te lo prometo… hasta mañana…_

Y al colgar el teléfono me senté en el sillón cerca la ventana mientras esperaba a que regresaran con nuestras ropas, poco a poco me quede dormido, hasta que el llamado a la puerta me despertó, diez minutos después yo ya estaba vestido y sí que me sentía mucho mejor, ya de por si la situación que estaba viviendo era un poco bochornosa, el estar casi desnudo empeoraba las cosas.

Deje su ropa a un lado de ella donde pudiera verlas al despertar, la arrope con una gruesa cobija y de nuevo me dirigí al sillón, la mire hasta perderme otra vez en el sueño más profundo, las horas pasaron rápido y al sentir en mi rostro los rayos del sol desperté, busque de nuevo a mi acompañante, pero ella ya no estaba…

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_ ~° Un segundo encuentro °~

_–Al sentir en mi rostro los rayos del sol desperté, busque de nuevo a mi acompañante, pero ella ya no estaba…_

No había rastro alguno de ella en la habitación, el encargado del hotel me dijo que salió muy temprano sin dejar ningún recado.

Salí del lugar y me fui a casa, aun no sabía que le diría a la tía para justificar que no había llegado a dormir, pero tuve mucha suerte, cuando llegue la tía estaba aun en su recamara y así que entre casi corriendo a mi habitación y no salí hasta el desayuno, era sábado, no tenia clases en la universidad, ni trabajos pendientes, tendría tiempo de pensar lo que me paso la noche anterior, pero mi móvil sonó… y el numero era desconocido para mi…

_–Hola…_– dije

_–Así que estuve contigo toda la noche…_ – Esa voz de nuevo, esa voz yo la reconocía, era ella… mi pequeña brujita pecosa…

_–Disculpa, pero creo que deberías agradecerme lo que hice por ti…_

_–Agradecerte…_– su tono era cínico… más que cínico era burlón… – _creo que estas equivocado, muy equivocado… yo no tengo nada que agradecer, al contrario…. TÚ… tienes mucho que explicarme…_

Ahora resulta que yo… que le pasaba a esta niña… en ese momento tenía ganas de colgarle y no volver a saber de ella jamás… pero por qué no lo hice…

_–Te veo hoy a las 12:00 en la entrada del parque donde nos encontramos ayer…_

_–Pero…_

_–Sin escusas te veo en ahí… adiós…_– no me dejo hablar y colgó…

Por un momento mientras desayunaba pensé no ir, pero mi mente estaba inundada de ella, oía lejana la plática que habían entablado mis tíos con mis primos y cuando me llegaban a preguntar algo, solo contestaba con un sí o un no… mis ojos solo querían verla de nuevo, así que decidí ir…

Llegue exactamente a medio día al parque y de repente la vi, parecía buscar a alguien hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos y se acercó…

_–¿Eres tú?...– _pregunto y yo solo asentí – _Sígueme…_

Esa chica sí que era mandona, yo sin moverme de mi lugar me quede observando cómo se encaminaba a cruzar la calle y la escuche de nuevo…

_–Ven aquí…_

Que es lo que tiene esta niña... no sé qué me pasa con ella... pero veme aquí, obedeciendo todas sus _"ordenes"_… por que no podía simplemente decirle un rotundo _"NO"_, porque me era tan difícil defenderme de ella y mostrarle que no soy su juguetito, que no puede hacer de mi lo que se le antoje… pero no, no puedo hacerlo, y eso me está volviendo loco… pero aun así… voy detrás de ella, como un niñito, siguiendo sus pasos…

Entramos a una cafetería llena de niños jugando alrededor mientras sus padres charlaban plácidamente, tomamos una mesa, nos quedamos en silencio un momento pero este fue interrumpido por la mesera que iba a tomarnos la orden.

_–Puedo levantar su orden…_– dijo la recién llegada…

_–Que quieres tomar…_– dijo ella mirándome

_–Pues me apetece un capuchino, o una malteada tal vez, no lo sé, mejor sería un helado, o un te… pero también es bueno un…_

_–eh… ¿Quieres Morir?..._– murmuro y yo me quede callado…– Debes _pedir café…_– me dijo y dirigiéndose a la mesera después – Dos _cafés negros por favor…_

_–Muy bien, en un momento…_– dijo viendo aun con asombro a mi acompañante y se retiro

_–Pero los pagas tu…_– se nuevo se dirigió a mi

–Después de un rato de silencio, llegaron con la orden y empezados a beber nuestros cafés hasta que ella rompió el mutismo.

_–Primero, ¿Cómo te llamas…?_

_–Albert Andrew para servirte…_– ella no dijo nada…– ¿_Cuál es tu nombre?_

_–Candy White y dejando formalismos… ahora dime, ¿Qué paso anoche?_

–Que tenía esta niña que me podía los nervios de punta, no sabía ni cómo explicarle lo ocurrido pero lo intente

_–Bueno… tú… tú te desmayaste… caíste al lago, y…_

_–Podrías ser más claro… no me gustan los rodeos…_ –chillo la rubia

_vVeras… tú te desmayaste, caíste y yo solo te rescate, los dos quedamos empapados hasta la medula, me pediste…_

Comencé mi relato de los hechos mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente, llegue a pensar que todo era un juego de esta chica, que se hizo la desmayada y la dormida, solo para usarme y burlarse de mí…

_–¿Así que te llame "mi amor"…?_

_–Si…_

_Recuerdo haberlo hecho… quiere decir que solo en el hotel tomaste un baño y esperaste a que devolvieran la ropa de la lavandería… y que no paso nada… que no te aprovechaste de mi estado…_

_–Así fueron las cosas…_

_–Tú te creerías algo así?_

Definitivamente esta chica está loca y además es testaruda, alguien tiene que enseñarle quien manda… pero no creo poder ser yo... me siento desarmado ante ella. La mesera llego sacándome así de mis pensamientos, nos anuncio que pronto cerrarían y voltee a ver nuestro alrededor, éramos los únicos que se encontraban en el sitio, ya era muy tarde y no me terminaba de explicar porque a pesar de que solo estábamos alegando, las horas se me fueron como agua de las manos estando al lado de ella.

Y entonces la mire de nuevo, estaba frente a mi… tan hermosa, así en sus cinco sentidos se veía como mi chica ideal, ella era mi tipo de mujer y de eso no tenia duda…

_–Te ves más hermosa y radiante esta noche…_– le dije sin pensarlo, creo que mi pensamiento me delato… después tome el último sorbo de mi café

_–Te estás burlando de mí…?_

_–Yo no sería capaz de burlarme de ti…_

_–Entonces estas tratando de ligar conmigo?_

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que contestar.

_–No trates de coquetear, entendido!… no trates de ligarme… yo no pienso salir contigo, nuestros caminos no están destinados a estar juntos…_– se levanto de su silla…– _tira la basura… y sígueme…_

No sé que tenia ella… pero de nuevo mi pequeña bruja pecosa estaba manejándome a su antojo… salimos del café y caminamos un rato, hasta llegar a un bar… entonces comprendí la poca lucidez de la rubia un día anterior… estaba tomada… y parecía que le gustaba de embriagarse.

Entramos al lugar y me pidió que ordenara pero no le gusto mi decisión y de nuevo ella ordeno lo que hizo por mí… diciéndome otra vez… _"¿Quieres Morir?..."_ y fue cuando vio en el lugar a un par jovencitas de escasos quince años, acompañadas de 3 hombres mucho mayores… las tenían deslumbradas con lo que les ofrecían y las chicas estaban cayendo redondita… pero ella se metió… se levanto furiosa de nuestra mesa y se dirigió a ellos…

_–Ey ustedes niñas… que piensan… prostituirse por sus monedas… y tu no vez que bien pueden ser sus padres…_

_–No te metas en nuestros asuntos…_– contesto una de las muchachas con voz chillona

_–Solo tomamos unas copas entre amigos, no hay nada de malo en eso…_–uno de los hombres hablo

_–A los amigos se les lleva a un motel acaso… y tu jovencita que edad tienes._

_–Suficiente para hacer lo que quiera, no te metas…_

_–Porque beben?, enséñame tu identificación y tu también niña… y si no me demuestran que son mayores…–_ no termino de hablar cuando las jóvenes se levantaron y en silencio salieron del lugar….

_–Mira lo que hiciste…–_dijo un hombre enfurecido y aventando el dinero de la cuenta a la mesa…

_–Espérennos…–_ grito el otro a las chicas…

Ella tenía un carácter muy duro, no importa lo hermosa que fuera, pero eso en ella me gustaba…

_–Quien eres tú para entrometerte en nuestros asuntos…?–_ dijo el hombre parado frente a ella…

_–Que acaso no tiene hijas…_

_–No, concíbeme una quieres… _– dijo aquel hombre en un tomo muy desagradable, al tiempo que intentaba tomarla de la cintura.

_–Quién demonios te crees que eres…._

Y entonces intervine…

_–No se atreva hablarle así a la señorita que no está sola…_ – pero ellos me ignoraron…

_–Como te atreves… anda… quieres pelear… anda ven acá, maldito depravado _– dijo ella a la defensiva y antes de que el hombre intentara algo, su compañero lo saco a rastras al tipo ese…

Al ver como se alejaban, el silencio la embargo, para después mirarme a mí y reprocharme.

_–No creas que necesito espadachines que me defiendan…_– me dijo aun molesta, que era lo que tenia ella en mi contra… primero la ayudo, ahora la trato de defender y ponerme a su lado y ella se enoja… definitivamente no la entiendo… y no sé si algún día la entenderé… no sé ni que hago a su lado… que es lo que tiene que hace que no quiera dejarla de ver… creo que se empieza ha convertir en mi pequeña bruja personal…

–Volvimos a nuestra mesa, todo mundo nos observaba mientras ella comenzó a tomar, y yo solo a observar… y después de tres tragos se puso a llorar… le ofrecí mi pañuelo, ver llorar siempre a una chica me hacía sentir mal… me sorprendía la manera en que cambiaba su estado de ánimo, no sé que era pero entre mas la mira, más atrayente me parecía…

_–Toma…_– dije… y ella tomo el pañuelo y me observo y después miro el lienzo desdoblándolo…–_ eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…–_ de nuevo ella ignoro mis últimas palabras…

_–No te abras sonado la nariz con el, verdad…?_– balbució entre sollozos mientras lo seguía inspeccionándolo.

_–No…_– solo me limite a negarlo y entonces ella seco sus lagrimas con él. Su llanto cada vez se intensificaba y la gente más nos observaba, que estarían pensando, y lo peor era que me miraban con reproche… y eso me hizo recordar los reclamos de los ancianitos de anoche…

_–Para ser sincera, estoy así por que ayer termine con mi novio…–_ volvieron de nuevo los sollozos y de repente perdió la conciencia…

_–Oye… despierta… Ey no me hagas esto… despiértate…_

Cuando entendería esta niña que no debe tomar si es que no sabe controlarse… y de nuevo la historia se repetía, que iba hacer con ella… sigo sin saber donde vive… no me queda de otra más que volver al hotel.

Y ahí voy de nuevo con la chica inconsciente en mis brazos… el encargado me miro de manera extraña al entra…

_–Y ahora que le paso a su "hermanita"…_– me dijo con sarcasmo…

_–Solo deme una habitación por favor_

_–Son los mismos datos del registro de ayer…_

_–Si…_– y minutos después estaba en la misma habitación de la noche anterior.

La acomode en la cama y me senté rendido en el sillón, decidí ir a buscar algo para los malestares que tendría, antes de que ella despertara… y cuando regrese la encontré en el baño, casi desmayada de las nauseas… cuando se tranquilizo se volvió a recostar y se durmió y mientras a mi me ignoro. Casi dormida con mucho cuidado le di un analgésico y me quede mirándola, vi sus labios, y su cuello blanco adornado con una cadenita delgada y un dije en forma de rosa… mientras la veía dormida tan tranquila, me preguntaba que daño le han causado para que ella se comporte así, cuanto es el dolor que lleva en su alma, que daría yo por curar ese dolor y de ahora en adelante protegerla.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron anunciando un nuevo día, estaba en la cama y solo, pero al intentar bajar me di cuenta que ella aun seguía dormida pero en el piso… no sé como ocurrió que terminamos así, me levante sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirigía al baño cuando.

_–Quiero agua…_

Regrese a servirle un vaso

_–Que hago aquí…?_

_–Lo siento pero ayer te "dormiste" de nuevo y como no se tu dirección te traje a este lugar…_

_–Oh… ya veo, dame una toalla_– dijo al tomar el vaso, se levanto y tomo un cepillo y la pasta dental y se fue al baño… en veces me hace sentir como un cero a la izquierda…

_–Oye vi tu identificación y dice que tienes 21 años, creo que debes tratarme con más respeto…_

Se detuvo y me miro…– _Así y eso porque eh?…_

_–Soy mayor que tú… tengo 24…._

_–Y que vas hacer…_– odiaba el tono que usaba cuando se ponía desafiante… pero a la vez me gustaba tanto…

_–Nada…_

_–Bueno nos trataremos como amigos… te parece…_

_–Bien_

Solo un pensamiento rondo mi mente... _"Ser su amigo sería algo demasiado complicado"_

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Machel Andrew**


	3. Capitulo 5 y 6

**Aterradoramente Bella**

* * *

___Adaptación de una Película Koreana "My Sassy Girl" que hace un par de años vi, que en lo personal me encanto, hace poco salió la versión estadounidense de esta misma historia, y ahora se me ocurrió tomar la idea de esta película para hacer el siguiente fic, haber que tal me quedo._

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_ ~° Una extraña relación °~

_–Solo un pensamiento rondo mi mente... "Ser su amigo sería algo demasiado complicado"_

Esta relación entre Candy y yo sí que era muy extraña, ese era el tercer día de conocernos y ya había pasado dos noches junto a ella en un hotel... así fue como comenzó lo nuestro…

Unos días después me encontraba en la universidad empezando una clase y mientras el profesor pasaba lista de asistencia, me dedique a repasar un reporte que entregaría en mi próxima clase, escuche como se abría la puerta, pensé que tal vez era algún despistado llegando tarde, pero mis compañeros empezaron a silbar y murmurar cosas sobre el o mejor dicho de la recién llegada...

Bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato... nunca había experimentado el real significado de dicho... hasta ese momento; alce la vista por simple "curiosidad" y me tope con esos ojos verdes que de buena o mala manera que volvían loco,_ ¡¿Qué hace aquí?,_ mi mente se pregunto una y mil veces, intentar escóndeme era inútil porque ella ya me había visto, en el instante no supe cómo reaccionar, así que solo desvié de nuevo mi mirada al reporte que aun tenía en mis manos y quise fingir que no me di cuenta de su llegada... que iluso fui al pensar que si la ignoraba ella se iría... de reojo vi como camino por los pasillos entre los pupitres y se sentó a mi lado, me vio por unos minutos con ese par de esmeraldas que me hipnotizaban y sonrió… y de repente se levanto sin decir nada y fue con mi profesor, no puedo negar que eso me asusto un poco, ella le comento algo a voz baja y salió…

_–Señor Andrew…_–me hablo el profesor Embleton con tono muy serio... _"¿que le habrá dicho?",_ me pregunte...

_–Si profesor…_

_–Puede salir acompañar a su novia…_– toda la clase empezó con un tremendo alboroto…

_–Señor ella no es mi…_– me hizo una seña para que me callara y siguió hablando…

_–Joven haga lo que le digo_– dijo de nuevo con esa voz seria y fría... yo tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir me detuvo… – _Por cierto señor Andrew… piensen bien las cosas… pueden darse y darle una oportunidad de vivir a la criatura hijo, no la deje sola, ande vaya con su chica…_

No entendí ni una sola palabra pero salí… y ella estaba afuera de salón esperándome…

_–Funciono…_– me dijo y después me sonrió

_–Que le dijiste a Embleton… no entendí nada de lo que me dijo… además tú no eres mi novia…_

_–Calma… agrádeseme que te dejaron salir…_

_–Pero que le dijiste…_

_–Una mentirita piadosa solamente…_

_–Y que mentira dijiste niña…_

_–Solo que iba a realizarme un aborto y necesitaba que me acompañaras porque tú eras el padre…_ – mi rostro fue perdiendo color mientras escuchaba lo que me decía, intente regresar a mi salón y explicarle a mi profesor que eso era mentira…

_–Dónde vas…_ – me tomo el brazo para detenerme

_–A decir que eres una mentirosa y que no eres nada mío…_

_–Con que "No somos nada" ehhhh…_– dijo con enojo al tiempo que me daba un manotazo en mi brazo izquierdo...– _ya deja eso y vamos…_

–Y de nuevo la seguí, fuimos al Navy Pier (_01)_ y estuvimos como un par de niños pequeños subiendo a todos los juegos… de nuevo ella me vuelve a sorprender, podía llegar a ser una chica grandiosa si quería, junto a ella podía pasar horas enteras riendo de todo y a la vez de nada, podíamos hablar mucho o simplemente disfrutar un delicioso silencio total en mutua compañía...

ya agotados nos refugiamos del sol bajo un árbol para por fin descansar, ella me platico que quería llegar a ser una gran escritora y que sus historias fueran publicadas, a lo que me dijo, inventaba historias todo el tiempo… y me enseño uno de sus escritos… ella los llamaba sinopsis…

En realidad leer sus sinopsis era bastante estresante… ella siempre estaba atenta que leyera todo, si se me llegaba a pasar un detalle me retaba…

_–¿Quieres morir o qué?, léela toda…–_ me decía y hacia que retrocediera mi lectura… en la historia, la heroína era bastante fuerte, tenía algo así como súper poderes… la historia trataba de una especie de alienígenas atacaban el planeta, no sé ni cuál era su motivo del que la buscaran a ella y para encontrarla raptaron a su amado… la chica viajaba al pasado a destruir a los malos antes de que lograran afectar la humanidad, al final de todo después de una ardua batalla ella era la salvadora del tipo que decía amar y de la humanidad… describía la lucha con una gracia fatal, y era algo poco creíble que una sola chica pudiera con el ejercito de marcianitos.

Y mientras yo leía ella se peleaba con un hombre por tirar una bachicha de cigarro y por llegar una camisa del mismo azul de la suya. Cuando termine de con la sinopsis seguimos caminando por el parque por un buen rato.

_–Y que te pareció…_– pregunto ansiosa por mi respuesta

_–Creo que tienen que besarse al final, no solo mirarse uno al otro…_

_–No es melodrama, es para una película de acción…–_ dijo ella muy segura, me gustaba verla hablar de cosas que le apasionaban, se veía tan bella y sonriente.

_–No sabes de películas, a todos les gustan los melodramas…_– le conteste

_–¿Por qué?_

_–Sabes qué historia me conmovía hace algunos años?_

_–No lo sé, ¿cuál? _– pregunto.

_–Un ángel enamorado… en ella se muestra un amor puro, capaz de hacer todo por el ser amado… por películas como esas a las personas les gustan los melodramas tristes…_

_–Triste…–_ me dijo…– _yo no le veo nada de triste en esa película, al contrario_

_–Como no es triste cuando al final ella muere y él se queda solo…_

_–Pero ella le enseña una nueva forma de vida, además ella será ahora un ángel, ese ángel enamorado…_ – me miro… y en sus ojos vi una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor.

Sumidos en el silencio seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la orilla del muelle, pero en ese momento volví a escuchar su voz…

_–Todavía duele, me parece que nunca superare el haberlo perdido…_– dijo mientras observaba el agua… después me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y me dijo – _Sabes siempre me eh preguntado qué tan hondo será…_

_–Yo también me lo eh preguntado…_

_–Y si entras al agua y averiguas que tan profundo es… anda quiero saber…_

_–No hablas enserio verdad… no creo que sea buena idea…_

_–Yo si…_– y sin decir más me aventó… – _Veo que si es muy profundo…_– dijo en voz alta para que yo escuchara...

Después de hacerse cerciorado que era muy pero muy profundo, se aventó y según ella me salvo… me sigo preguntando… ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?...

Habían pasado varios días y no sabía nada de ella, los chicos me invitaron al billar un rato, y decidí ir con ellos, en realidad si me faltaban un par de tragos y distraerme en compañías de mis primos era lo mejor que podía hacer en el momento… pero sonó mi móvil y era ella…

_–Diga…_

_–Donde estas… que haces?_

_–Saldré con mis primos…_

_–Llévame, quiero conocerlos…_

_–No lo haré, mejor porque no sales con tus amigas y te diviertes…_

_–No, quiero que me lleves a conocer a tus primos…_

–Que se creía esta niña, le di un rotundo _"No"_ y colgué y ya en el billar las preguntas me empezaron a bombardear…

_–Es cierto que tienes novia…?–_ pregunto Stear…

_–Quien te dijo eso?…_

_–Tom, tu compañero de clase no los contó… dicen que fue a buscarte a la facultad, cuando no las presentaras…_– decía Archie…

_–Es bonita Albert…?_

_–No tengo novia… así que no les puedo presentar a alguien que no existe..._

_–Entonces que es la chica con la que sales?…_

_–Una loca… si eso es lo que es una loca…_

_–Para que hables así de una mujer… debe estar realmente loca… –_ se mofo Archie

_–No me hagas caso, ni yo sé que es mío…_ –y en eso por una de las ventanas del lugar vi pasar a un ángel…

Tome un trago y de nuevo la mire y luego mire a mis primos –_Quieren que tenga una novia… pues esa chica que acaba de pasar, será mi novia desde hoy…_

Definitivamente estaba desquiciándome esa niña, yo nunca me eh comportado así, de un modo salí del lugar detrás el ángel rubio que había visto… vestía una falda arriba de la rodilla color gris amoldada a sus muslos, y unos zapatos de tacón que hacían que su piernas lucieran perfectas… la blusa era ajustada a su cuerpo, de manga corta y color blanca. Corrí detrás de ella para darle alcance y cuando lo logre, vaya sorpresa que me lleve…

_–Disculpa cuál es tu nombre…–_ entonces ella volteo…

_–Albert…!_– fue lo único que murmuro… pero sus ojos se llenaron de furia…

No podía ser… porque entre tantas mujeres cerca tenía que ser exactamente ella… no me quise detener así que me di media vuelta y salí disparado de nuevo hacia el billar, intentando que ella no viera donde entre… llegue hasta la mesa donde me esperaban mis primos y vi como paso ella de nuevo frente al lugar, deje que mi móvil sonara todo lo que quisiera, en algún momento se tenía que cansar de estar marcando…

Así era casi todos los días a su lado, pero una noche, mientras estaba en frente de mi computadora mirando que había de nuevo en mis grupos favoritos de yahoo, al tiempo que vi un nuevo mensaje, era de Candy…

_Hola Albert, como ya sabes en una semana es navidad pero como no estaremos juntos para festejar, lo festejaremos en dos días… y espero que no lo olvides…_

_Besos…_

_ Candy_

Y ahora que haré… la verdad es que me encantaría sorprenderla… así que comencé a idear la cita perfecta… por primera vez en mi vida sacaría ventaja de ser un Andrew… Salí de mi recamara y fui al despacho donde sabia encontraría a George, le pedí que si podía prestarme los servicios de uno de los restaurantes de la familia por una noche… y cuando supo que era para hacerle un regalo a la chica con la que todas decían que salía… me dijo que no había ningún problema…

Planee la velada perfecta… uno de los restaurantes de la familia era muy elegante y pequeño, estaba situado en las afueras de Chicago, es realmente acogedor y al estar alejado de la luces de la ciudad, da una perfecta visión al contemplar desde la terraza el cielo estrellado…

Mi plan era el siguiente… llevarla a cenar a la luz de las velas... desde que llegáramos seria tratada como una princesa, después de la cena invitarla a bailar al compás de las notas de un piano en la terraza que tenia vista hacia los jardines y al pequeño lago artificial, y al termino de la pieza musical le desearía una feliz navidad al tiempo que el cielo era adornado con fuegos artificiales… ella se sorprenderá bastante… sé que le encantara… además que mandare adornar los jardines con algunas cuantas velas blancas…

Y con esa idea espere el día impaciente… las cosas no salieron para nada como las planee… al principio creo que iban bien, la cena y la música era perfecta… pero no sé de donde salió una repentina tormenta arruinando todas las velas del jardín, y quitándome la visión de la perfecta noche iluminada por las estrellas y las velas, además que empezó hacer demasiado frío, fiel anuncio de una nevada, así que tuvimos que dejar la terraza… que mas podía salir mal… pensaba mientras veía que el romanticismo se estaba esfumando, pero hubiera sido mejor ni pensarlo, ella a causa del frío comenzó a destornudar y yo a corearla… la cita perfecta se arruino… todo el camino de regreso a su casa no dijo que una sola palabra… y ese silencio me aterraba…

_**Nota **__**01**__**: **__El Navy Pier es una de las más antiguas atracciones de Chicago el cual abrió sus puertas desde 1916 y fue diseñado como un centro comercial y de entretenimientos. Hoy en día es un centro de esparcimiento con restaurantes, comercios y diversos entretenimientos. _

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_ ~° La Trampa °~

_–Todo el camino de regreso a su casa no dijo que una sola palabra… y ese silencio me aterraba…_

Y tenía razón en decir que no era bueno pensar en el "ya nada puede ser peor"… camino a su casa, ella seguía en total silencio, mientras yo intentaba conducir el auto ya que la cortina de agua causada por la lluvia no me brindaba muy buena visibilidad… hasta que…

_–"Cuidado Albert... Un tronco...!"_– dijo en un grito ahogado….

Y en eso lo vi, era un enorme tronco atravesado en medio de la carretera… intente esquivarlo y vire el volante para poder pasar a un lado de este… a pesar de no haber chocado de lleno en él, el auto salió de la carretera y se quedo estancado en el lodazal… en ese momento solo me importaba el estado de ella...

_–Estas bien Candy?..._– pregunte al tiempo que mis ojos buscaban algún golpe visible en mi chica…

_–No te preocupes, no me paso nada y tu como estas?_– fue la contestación que me dio en medio de sollozos, mientras su manos tocaron mi rostro y después se abrazó a mi…

Su rostro se veía alterado, parecía que sufría, en un instante pensé que había sido todo provocado por el miedo a lo que pudo pasar, pero algo me decía que había algo más, pero ese no era el momento para averiguarlo.

Baje del auto para checar si había manera de salir del atasque, cuando menos lo pensé, Candy estaba a un lado mío explicándome su estrategia de cómo sacar el vehículo del bache…

_–Albert y si uno de nosotros trata de echar andar la reversa mientras el otro lo empuja desde el cofre… tal vez funcione, no crees…._

_–Pues no se pierde nada en inten…–_ no termine de decir mi frase cuando sentí un metal frio en el lado derecho de mi cuello y vi como los ojos de Candy se abrían como platos y su piel palidecía…

_–Al… Albert…_ – dijo en un susurro lleno de temor… pero en cuestión de instantes recobro la compostura…– _Déjelo…. Que es lo que quiere…?..._– dijo al hombre que me amenazaba con la pistola…– _Quiere dinero?... le daremos todo él lo que traemos, pero no le hagas daño…. Por favor…_– eso último lo dijo casi suplicando….

_–Niñita tonta… yo no quiero dinero de tu amigo, muchos menos de una mujercita como tu…–_ dijo con amargura aquel hombre a del que aun no conocía su rostro…– _ustedes son solo parte de mis planes para escapar de este mundo…_

_–Escapar?, acaso a robado o…_– pensó un poco y suspiro– _o a matado a un cristiano?..._

_–Eso quisiera yo… haberla matado…. Antes de acabar con mi vida… _

_–Dis…culpe señor, pero no logro entender que es lo que está pasando…_– dije armándome de todo el valor que aun quedaba en mi…

El hombre me empujo y caí a un lado de donde estaba parada mi compañera, ella me tendió la mano para levantarme y cuando estaba pie, pude mirar a ese hombre que en dos por tres se había convertido en una amenaza…

_–Que me vez… que no entiendes…_–fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía apuntando su arma hacia nosotros….

_–Si no quiere nuestro dinero, si no pretende robarnos, acaso piensa en secuestrarnos… o que pretende de nosotros…_

_–Es una larga historia… así que caminen, la lluvia arrecia y no nos quedaremos aquí… anden tomen ese sendero que esta tras de ustedes, yo los seguiré…–_dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza para iniciar la caminata…

Tome a Candy y la coloque frente a mi… si aquel delincuente intentaba hacer algo, la defendería lo mas que mi cuerpo resistiera… caminamos algunos minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña choza, nos dijo que entráramos, y nos ordeno sentarnos en un rincón mientras el prendía una lámpara de mano para iluminar el lugar… A pesar de que Candy mostraba control intentando ocultar su miedo, sentí como ella tomaba mi mano y la aferraba a la suya, su cuerpo emitía un leve temblor, pero su mirada era fría.

_–Ahora nos dirá que es lo que piensa hacer con nosotros?–_ pregunte mirando aquel hombre directamente a los ojos… realmente no parecía alguien de mala cuna, era todo lo contrario, un tipo con buen porte y ropa de marca, era muy joven, me atrevo a decir que casi de la misma edad que Candy… en sus ojos se reflejaba mucho enojo y más cuando su mirada se dirigía a Candy,

_–Ya hable y diga que es lo que quiere?...–_exigió Candy al tipo.

_–Ustedes dos me servirán de rehenes… la policía me está buscando por robar un par de armas e intentar chantajear a mi novia con mi suicidio, así que si la policía llega antes de cumplir mis planes, los utilizare de escudo… pero no se asusten, si las cosas salen como planeo, ustedes dos estarán pronto en su casa y pensaran que todo fue una pesadilla._

_–Pero si no?...–_ tanto Candy como yo preguntamos lo mismo al mismo tiempo…

_–Vaya, vaya… si que el par de tortolitos están en sintonía… jajajajajajaja_

_–Conteste…–_ dije ya un poco desesperado del juego

_–Creo que todo saldrá bien, hasta el momento todo a funcionado, la trampa en la carretera fue perfecta, y los demás planes también lo serán y si no fuera así, temo que uno de ustedes se irán junto conmigo al infierno, porque no creo que en el cielo nos acepten…_

_–A él tal vez no…. a mi claro que me aceptarían…–_ dijo mi siempre adorable compañerita…

_–Como es que aguantas a esa mujercita…?–_ me pregunto después del comentario de Candy

_–Créame que ni yo mismo lo sé…–_ conteste viendo la cara que ponía mi dulce rubia…

_–Cuál es tu nombre compañero…?–_ _"¿compañero?",_ ahora ya no solo soy su rehén, también soy su compañero…

_–William Albert Andrew_

_–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Neil Leegan…–_ dijo al extenderme una mano mientras con la otra seguía apuntándonos con el arma, ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, nunca pensé conocer a nadie que le ganara a Candy en su locura, pero acabo de comprobar que estaba equivocado.

_–Lamento no poder decir lo mismo…_– fue lo único que conteste al tomar la mano del tal Neil

_–Y la pecosa como se llama?..._

Vi como el rostro de Candy se enrojecía del coraje, ese tipo simple y sencillamente la estaba ignorando, porque la pregunta me la hizo a mí, pero ella no dejo que contestara…

_–Soy Candice White…. Y para mí no es un gusto conocerle Neil…–_ dijo con sumo enojo…

_–No se preocupe que pensamos lo mismo…–_ dijo y después volvió a mirarme…– _y dime William… que tanta confianza le tienes a tu noviecita…_

_–Disculpe señor pero ese no es un tema a tratar…_

_–Claro que no es un tema a tratar, ya que ni él es mi novio, ni a ti te importa…–_ Leegan puso de nuevo sus ojos en Candy y un semblante extraño lo embargo.

_–Todas las mujeres son exactamente iguales, por culpa de una mujer como tu yo estoy aquí, sin ganas de seguir viviendo…_– dijo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro frente a nosotros…– _si chiquilla por una mujer estoy totalmente desquiciado, ella me engaño sabes, me juro amor eterno y quien sabe cuántas mentiras mas… y yo… yo me fui a terminar mis estudios fuera del país con la maldita confianza de que ella me amaba y esperaría mi regreso… pero acaso crees que cumplió sus promesas…_– estas últimas palabras las dijo estando frente a Candy…– _Habla! No te quedes callada…_– grito con total descontrol

_–No lo sé…_– dijo Candy en un murmullo…

_–Pues no… no me espero… que ironías de la vida sabes, yo venía con todo un mar de ilusiones, le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo… pero cuando llegue a su casa, la vi, sentada cerca de la fuente de su jardín, como siempre tan hermosa, sentí estremecerme con el solo hecho de saberla tan cerca de mi… pero al tiempo vi que ella no estaba sola…_–los ojos de Niel se llenaron de lagrimas…–_lo puedes creer…_– grito de nuevo…– _no estaba sola… ella no me espero… y cuando me vio, la muy descarada fue hacia la reja donde me encontraba y me dijo "lo siento, pero llegaste tarde", y ahora por culpa de ella estoy aquí, tratando de hacer algo con mi maldita existencia… algo que ella lleve para toda su vida en su conciencia y no la deje ser feliz… y ustedes dos… serán mis cómplices…_

A pesar de que el temblor del cuerpo de mi acompañante había acrecentado, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna… y aunque yo no justificaba la reacciones de Niel, si pude ver que el hombre estaba sufriendo y al parecer no era un mal tipo, solo había tomado malas decisiones, tenía que pensar en la manera de hacerlo razonar y así salvarnos tanto a Candy como a mí mismo…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Machel Andrew**


End file.
